Surprises
by Dana1
Summary: Andros gets the shock of his life.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Power Ranger Villains are not mine with the exception of Kalit. They belong to Haim Saban. I do claim Kalit, Tatem, Alore, Kael, and Carlilla. Please email me if you want to use them.   
Author's note: Ah another Power Rangers in Space fanfic. It's not a part of Protectors of Space or part of the Psycho Problems Trilogy so no suggested reading   
Time frame: Second season Power Rangers in Space. The fanfic is before "Secret of the Locket."   
  
Surprises  
by: Dana  
  
In his room, Andros looked at a picture that he kept well hidden from the others. It was of him, Zhane, and a group of people he hadn't seen in many years. They were dead. How he missed them.   
  
His finger stopped traced the face of a pretty girl with the sweetest smile you would ever see. "I will always love you." Andros whispered. His communicator went off. He put the picture in his bottom drawer and ran to the Control Room. When he got there, he saw everyone was gathered. "What's up guys?" He asked.   
  
Astronema sent down Ecliptor and a monster." Zhane informed him.   
  
"Then we should go stop them." Andros said distractedly still thinking of his dead friends.   
  
"Andros are you okay?" Ashley asked.   
  
"I'm fine." Andros said snapping out of his reverie. "Let's do it guys."   
  
"Let's Rocket!" They all yelled.   
  
They reached the park and started fighting Astronema's number one goon and the monster with a pack of Quanatrons. Something was familiar about the monster but Andros didn't know what. He turned towards Zhane who just shrugged confused too. 'He thinks he recognizes him too.' Andros thought to himself.   
  
The monster ran towards Zhane and Andros while Ecliptor fought Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and TJ. Andros couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this monster somewhere before. However, he didn't think that could be true. The monster prepared to fire at Andros.   
  
Zhane was blocking the monster with his Silverizer. He also couldn't shake the feeling he had seen the monster before. Which felt like a long time ago. 'A long time ago...no it couldn't be!' Zhane mentally yelled. A Quanatron came up behind him and knocked him down. 'Must be just a case of de ja vu.' Andros's strangled scream brought Zhane back to the matter at hand. He jumped to his feet and looked around. Then saw Andros sprawled out on the ground not moving.   
  
Zhane looked at the monster, which was slowly approaching Andros. "I don't think so!" Zhane yelled. However, the Quanatrons grabbed Zhane's arms and held him back and he watched helplessly as the monster picked up Andros and slung him over his shoulder. "Andros! NO!" He screamed. He threw the Quanatrons off him. However, by the time he did so Andros and the monster were gone.   
  
He saw the others were still fighting Ecliptor and ran over to give them a hand. Ecliptor, having seen the plan had worked, and the fact that Zhane was now helping, teleported away.   
  
"Zhane where's Andros?" Ashley asked looking around for the young Kerovian.   
  
"The monster captured him." Zhane said choking on the words. "If I wasn't so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I could have prevented it!"   
  
"Zhane there was no way you could have known that was going to happen and been able to prevent it. That was obviously what they were set out to do. That monster ran straight towards you and Andros." TJ said.   
  
"Let's go up to the ship and see if we can find him." Cassie suggested.   
  
* * *  
Andros struggled back to consciousness. He felt himself moving but he didn't know how. Then he realized he couldn't see. 'Oh no! They blinded me!' Andros quickly thought. Before he could wonder some more, the pain he was feeling took him back to unconsciousness.   
  
* * *  
A young man with brown hair looked up when the door opened. He growled under his breath. The being in the door was Kalit who had someone over his shoulder.   
  
Kalit glared down at the others in the room before throwing his prisoner on the floor.   
  
The young man inched closer to the unmoving form. He removed the hood from the face. He gasped as he recognized the hair. "Andros!"   
  
A petite woman with blond hair woke up quickly. "Where's Andros?" She asked.   
  
"Right here Tatem." The guy said.   
  
Tatem's eyes fell on the still form of Andros. "But how?" She asked.   
  
"Same way that we got here I'm sure." He said inspecting Andros. "He took a real beating though." He said quietly.   
  
"Alore can you help him?" Tatem asked worriedly.   
  
"I'm not sure..." Alore paused when he discovered something. "Dang. They took his morpher too. That is if he's still a Ranger."   
  
* * *  
The Astro Rangers had begun a scan for Andros when Alpha waddled into the room. "Zhane." It said.   
  
"Yeah?" He asked turning around.   
  
Alpha held up a morpher.   
  
Zhane knew at that moment where he had seen the monster before. Zhane fainted. The others turned towards him worried.   
  
That was when they saw Alpha with the morpher. "Alpha." Ashley asked shakily not wanting to ask the foreseen question. "Is that Andros's morpher?" She asked.   
  
"Yes." Was the reply from the robot.   
  
* * *  
Andros opened his eyes and looked at his new surroundings. But, he didn't see much because everything was black. He tried to sit up but someone pushed him back down. This caused Andros to fight some more.   
  
"Relax Andros." A voice he knew right away said.   
  
"Tatem?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah sweetie it's me." She said trying not to cry.   
  
"I can't see." He suddenly realized.   
  
"I don't think it's permanent Andros." Another voice he knew quite well tried to assure him.   
  
"Alore!" He gasped. "Are all of you here?" Andros asked.   
  
"Yeah buddy." Another male voice said. Andros knew the voice. It was Kael.   
  
"Yep. We wondered what happened to you and Zhane, Andros. After we were captured..." The fourth voice, who Andros knew belonged to Carlilla, paused.   
  
"What did happen over three years ago?" Andros asked.   
  
"Well this is how it went." Alore said and began to tell the tale.   
  
Zhane came into the Control Room out of breath. "There's a monster attacking KO-35!" He informed everyone.   
  
"Well then let's do it!" Alore said always in leader mode.   
  
"Let's Rocket!" They all yelled.   
  
Tatem was the Pink Astro Ranger.   
  
Carlilla was the Yellow Astro Ranger.   
  
Kael was the Black Astro Ranger.   
  
Alore was the Blue Astro Ranger.   
  
Andros and Zhane were always the Red Astro Ranger and the Silver Astro Ranger respectively.   
  
They teleported down the surface of KO-35 and saw the monster was firing at the remaining people. The monster had five arms and was using them to attack people from all angles. It turned in the direction of the Astro Rangers. "Hello Astro Rangers. My name is Kalit. You will know it well by the time I am finished with you! . I know all about you six. And I have my orders from Dark Spectre to destroy all of you." He swore.   
  
"I don't think so." Kael said calling for his weapon.   
  
The monster was ready for him and fired at him first right in the arm. Kael dropped his weapon.   
  
The others were fighting it out with Quanatrons and couldn't help Kael. Next, the monster went over to Carlilla.   
  
Carlilla turned around and faced Kalit.   
  
"Ah the Yellow Ranger. The quiet moving Ranger. Kael's girlfriend right?" The monster asked laughing at the shocked Carlilla. "Like I said I know all about you."   
  
Carlilla ran towards the monster and drew her weapon. The monster merely grabbed her with one of its many arms and threw her against the wall she fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
Kael became enraged by this and ran towards the monster.   
  
"No! Wait Kael!" Alore yelled to the Black Astro Ranger. However, it was too late Kael met the same fate as Carlilla.   
  
"Two down four to go." Kalit said gleefully disappearing with the two fallen Rangers.   
  
Zhane, Andros, Tatem, and Alore gathered to strategize knowing the monster would most likely be back soon. "If for some reason I get captured I want the rest of you to go back to the MEGA ship." He turned to Andros. "And if it does happen, I want you to take over as leader Andros." Alore said.   
  
Andros stood there shocked but he snapped out of it as soon as he saw Kalit had appeared again and was now running towards them again. Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber and prepared for the monster but the monster had turned his attention to Alore. Andros saw the monster had turned his back to Andros. Andros prepared to fire but he stopped. He saw what Kalit was doing to Alore and was furious. It seemed to Andros that Kalit was draining Alore's strength. Zhane had a hold of Andros's shoulder. "We need to follow Alore's orders. We need to go!" He reminded Andros.   
  
"But Alore hasn't been captured yet!" Andros pointed out. "We should get him back."   
  
Tatem turned to Andros. "Zhane's right. Let's go." She said.   
  
As they were preparing to teleport, Kalit sent out one of its arms towards Andros. Tatem shoved Andros out of the way and Kalit pulled her towards him instead. Andros jumped to his feet and prepared to run and help Tatem but it was too late. The monster left with Tatem and Alore.   
  
Zhane grabbed Andros and teleported them back up to the MEGA ship.   
  
Andros was furious. "Zhane we can't just leave them with Kalit!" He yelled. Zhane saw how close Andros was to hysteria. He took a sedative out of a drawer and slowly so Andros didn't see it pulled it towards Andros's arm and injected it.   
  
The ship computer spoke up. "Why did you do that Zhane?" She asked.   
  
"He was hysterical. He wasn't going to do the others any good in that condition."   
  
* * *  
Kalit dragged Tatem and Alore down the hallway of the ship. He could feel their struggles but kept going. He reached the dungeon and removed their morphers. He threw them in and locked the door.   
  
"And we have been here ever since." Alore finished. "What happened to you and Zhane?" He asked.   
  
"Well when I came to after being injected with the sedative, Zhane and I were met by a surprise.   
  
Andros slowly stirred. He was confused at where he was and realized he was in the medbay and that Zhane was sitting next to him looking at him. "Zhane?" He asked sitting up.   
  
"You all right?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah a little. That wasn't a dream was it?" Andros asked.   
  
"Unfortunately no. It really happened. You feel calm enough to help me with the search?" Zhane asked.   
  
"I guess so. Was I really that bad that you had to give me a drug?" Andros asked.   
  
"Andros I thought you were going to tear me apart! So, yes you were that bad. Come on."   
  
They walked into the Control Room and Zhane walked over to one of the consoles. He found four morphers lying there. "Andros!" He called.   
  
"What?" Andros asked and looked down at what Zhane had in his hands. "Those are their morphers." He whispered. "That means..."   
  
"They're dead." Zhane finished for him. He reached out and grabbed Andros's shoulder to make sure he wouldn't pass out. Zhane wanted to pass out himself but he knew it would hit Andros worse. Tatem was Andros's girlfriend.   
  
"We thought you were all dead since morphers go back to where they are from if the person is killed. We had no idea of knowing you were all still alive. We never saw Kalit after that till today." Andros finished.   
  
"How's Zhane?" Kael asked.   
  
"He's doing great. He was injured not long, after you guys supposedly died. He was in cryogenic tube for two years." Andros informed them.   
  
"Man that must have been horrible being the only one on the ship for so long." Carlilla said.   
  
"Well I wasn't alone the whole time. I got some unsuspecting help from some other Rangers. They are from Earth. They took your morphers." Andros said looking down.   
  
"It's okay Andros. You had no idea of knowing we were all alive." Alore said. "Tell us about the new Rangers. Starting with my replacement." He said with a smile.   
  
"Okay the new Blue Astro Ranger is named TJ. He's a nice guy. He plays some game called baseball whatever that is. The new Black Astro Ranger is a guy named Carlos. He plays soccer and is good at it. That's another sport I haven't fully understood. The new Pink Astro Ranger is a girl named Cassie. She's a really nice girl and a good singer. The last person on the team is Ashley she became the Yellow Astro Ranger. She's another nice girl and cheers." Andros left out the part that he thought he might have feelings for Ashley.   
  
"Sounds like you've got a good team now." Carlilla said sounding sad.   
  
"We didn't know you guys were alive. When a morpher comes back that's what it means. I'm sorry guys." Andros said quietly. He felt someone grab his hand and squeeze it tightly.   
  
"It's all right Andros." Tatem whispered squeezing his hand again.   
  
* * *  
Zhane opened his eyes hoping that what was in his hand wasn't a morpher. He sat up and knew it was. Cassie bent down next to him. "Are you okay Zhane?" She asked.   
  
"No. Andros is...he's..." Zhane couldn't bring himself to say it.   
  
"Maybe someone pressed the emergency return." Ashley suggested hoping that was the truth.   
  
"No Ashley that's not it. It's happened before. To them." Zhane said jumping to his feet and leaving the room. The others followed.   
  
"Zhane what's the matter?" Carlos asked as Zhane went into his room.   
  
"Just this." Zhane said handing Carlos a framed picture.   
  
"Zhane I recognize you and Andros but who are the other four?" Ashley asked. She noticed Andros was holding the hand of the girl in pink.   
  
"They were the Astro Rangers before you guys. They all died about three years ago. They were all captured by the monster we fought today." Zhane answered. "The one in blue is Alore he was leader before Andros was. The one in black is Kael. The one in yellow is Carlilla and the one in pink is Tatem." Zhane then proceeded to tell them the tale of what happened three years ago. "I was happy when I woke up and found that Andros hadn't been entirely alone the whole time. It was tough on him having his girlfriend give her life for his. Well at least they are together now." Zhane said sadly.   
  
Cassie, listening to this, turned to look at Ashley who looked very sad. TJ noticed this too and whispered to Cassie, "Carlos and I will stay with Zhane. Why don't you take Ashley to the Surf Spot or something." He suggested.   
  
"I will." She whispered right back. "Come on Ash." Cassie said louder and pulled her best friend out of Zhane's room. "Let's go to the Surf Spot. You might feel better if you were off this ship for awhile."   
  
"Sure." Ashley said absentmindedly.   
  
When they got to the Surf Spot, Cassie found a table for them. "Ashley I know this hurts but how are you doing?"   
  
"I feel like crying and screaming. I had no idea Andros had a girlfriend. That explains why he was so shy around me. Why didn't he tell us about Tatem and the others?" Ashley asked.   
  
"It probably hurt Andros to discuss that." Cassie suggested. "We only found out about Zhane because we found him in the cryogenic tube. He wasn't ready to tell us about them. Maybe he thought we would feel guilty. You know about taking their places. He meant well I'm sure." She said trying to sound assuring.   
"Cassie I can't believe he's gone. It's not fair you know?" Ashley asked. "I keep hoping that there is something else going on that he's not dead. Maybe this was all a trick. Andros and Zhane haven't seen this monster in three years. Why did he just suddenly appear?"   
  
"Who knows. If they aren't dead than where are they?" Cassie asked.   
  
Ashley didn't have an answer.   
  
* * *  
TJ and Carlos walked over to Zhane. "You can cry Zhane. No one will think any less of you for doing it." TJ reminded him.   
  
"Crying won't bring Andros back TJ." Zhane reminded him.   
  
"It helps to talk about it. If crying would make you feel better go ahead. Zhane don't hold it in. It's not good for you to hold it in. Let it all out. We know it's not fair." Carlos said.   
  
"Your right Carlos it isn't fair. It wasn't fair for a monster that I should know to kill my best friend. If I had recognized the monster I could have helped Andros. And now he's dead because of me."   
  
"Stop talking like that Zhane! You had no way of knowing, dang it!" TJ said.   
  
Zhane sat there staring at TJ blankly. He shook his head and looked away. "Your right TJ. I shouldn't be sitting here moping."   
  
"You want to go to the Surf Spot with us? It might help." Carlos suggested.   
  
"No that's okay I'd rather be here." Zhane said.   
  
"No that's not an option right now. No one should be alone when something like this happens. You're coming with us Zhane." TJ said.   
  
Zhane, knowing he had no choice in this matter, went with them to the Surf Spot. They walked in, found Ashley and Cassie talking at a table, and sat down.   
  
"Hey guys." Ashley said looking up. Her eyes were blood red from crying.   
  
Adelle walked up to them. "Can I get you something?" She asked setting down her famous fries.   
  
Ashley looked away so Adelle couldn't see her eyes. Carlos was the most composed so he spoke up. "Water will be fine I think Adelle. Thanks."   
  
Adelle wanted to ask them if they were all right but thought better of it and left.   
  
"I was just thinking." Cassie said in a whisper. "Should we start looking for someone to become the new Red Astro Ranger?"   
  
"No." Zhane and Ashley said at the same time as Carlos and TJ said, "Yes."   
  
"It's not like we'd be replacing Andros. We're just getting a new Ranger. No one could ever replace Andros." Cassie said.   
  
"Can we at least wait?" Ashley asked. "He just died you know."   
  
"Sure we can Ash. I didn't mean right this instant." Cassie said.   
  
Zhane didn't say a word.   
  
* * *  
Andros heard the door unlock. Without having his sight he was starting to use his other senses. "Here's some food." A gruff voice, which Andros was sure didn't belong to Kalit but it sounded somewhat familiar, said and Andros heard the door lock once again.   
  
"Andros." Tatem said holding something in front of his face. "You need to eat this. It may not look good but you have to eat it. They don't put anything in it. Trust me." She put a fork in his hand.   
  
Andros smiled. "Well I guess there's one advantage to not being able to see. I have no idea what I'm eating." Andros paused as he found something on his plate with his fork and put it into his mouth. He continued doing that. It was quiet in the cell for ten minutes. All that could be heard was people chewing. Andros finally spoke up. "Have you guys ever tried escaping?" He asked.   
  
"We have no idea where here is." Kael said. "We've never been told."   
  
Andros thought he heard some noises from outside of the cell. He recognized the voice. 'Elgar?' He wondered.   
  
"You guys, the being who brought in the food. What did he look like?" Andros asked, hoping his assumption was correct.   
  
"He was kind of green and black. I think someone said his name was Ecliptor. But I'm not sure. Why?" Alore asked.   
  
"I know where we are." Andros said with a smile. "I recognized Elgar's voice. We're on The Dark Fortress."   
  
"No way!" Tatem said. "I would have never guessed."   
  
"Me neither." Carlilla said.   
"I know about Elgar he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Is there anyway you can get him to come in here? Say Kael's sick or something." Andros said. "He'll fall for it trust me." Andros said.   
  
Alore couldn't help but smile. 'That's why I told him to be leader if I was caught.' "Sure. Kael lay on the floor." He watched him do so before going to the door. He looked out and Elgar was the only one out there. 'Perfect.' "Hey!" He called to the monster.   
  
"What is it prisoner?" Elgar asked.   
  
"Kael's really sick. I think there was something wrong with his food. Can you come check him and the food." Alore asked pleadingly.   
  
"Sure thing Alore." He said and unlocked the door. Tatem and Carlilla were standing close to Andros so they could help him out of there real quickly.   
  
Elgar bent down to check Kael. Kael waited until he was right above him before kicking him in the face. They hurried out of the room locking Elgar in there.   
  
"You got Andros?" Alore called over his shoulder.   
  
"Yes. Let's get out of here." Carlilla said.   
  
"Not so fast former Rangers." A lady's voice said from behind them.   
  
Andros knew who it was. "Astronema!" He yelled.   
  
"Yes it's me. Did you think you would escape from here? There's five of you and one's blind. I don't think you'll be getting far." She said.   
  
"That's where you're wrong Astronema." Alore said watching out of the corner of his eye Andros using his telekinesis.   
  
"Oh really?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah really. Bye Astronema." Andros said as they teleported away.   
  
"Drat those Rangers!" She yelled. "Kalit go down there and destroy them!" She ordered.   
  
"Yes my Queen." He said and was gone.   
  
* * *  
"Okay Andros I want to know how you managed to use telekinesis in your condition." Tatem said.   
  
"It'll have to wait because here comes Kalit." Alore said.   
Andros was leaned against a tree as the others got into their fighting stances. Kalit ran over to them but was knocked off his feet by Zhane. "I don't think so Kalit!" He yelled. "Ashley get the others back to the ship!"   
  
"You got it Zhane." Ashley said and ran over to the others. "Stay close." She said and teleported them back up to the ship.   
  
Zhane got in front of the monster. "Your going to pay for making me think all my friends were dead." He yelled. He got into a fight and started beating the monster.   
  
Kalit jumped away. "All right." He yelled. "You think you are so smart Zhane. But it won't help any of you." He said preparing to fire his weapon at Zhane. But it never happened because he was hit with the Spiral Saber and Star Slinger, which were combined. He was destroyed.   
  
Zhane and looked behind the monster. He saw Ashley. "Well Andros couldn't come so I took his weapon with me." She said almost nonchalantly.   
  
"Let's get back up to the ship guys." Zhane said. The others followed.   
  
When they got to the ship they saw Alpha scanning Andros's eyes. Tatem was asking. "Will he be able to see again?"   
  
Alpha stopped the scan and looked down at the results. "Fortunately yes. It may take a few days for him to get his eyesight back to full after I use the ointment."   
  
"That's good to hear." Alore said. He looked up at the new Rangers that were standing in the doorway. "Thanks for saving us." He said.   
  
"No problem." Zhane said and came over and gave them all a hug. "I just can't believe you're all alive. When the morphers all came back I presumed the worse..."   
  
"That's what Andros said." Carlilla said. She turned to the Rangers. "By the way my name's Carlilla.   
  
"I'm Kael." Kael said from his spot next to Carlilla.   
  
"I'm Alore." Alore said from his spot next to Zhane.   
  
"And I'm Tatem." Tatem said from her spot next to Andros.   
  
"Nice to meet all of you. I'm TJ." He said walking over and offering his hand to Alore. Alore took it after a moment and shook it.   
  
"I'm Carlos." Carlos said walking over to Kael.   
  
"I'm Cassie." Cassie said walking over to Tatem.   
  
"I'm Ashley." Ashley said walking over to the others.   
  
"Our replacements." Kael quipped.   
  
"I guess you could call us that." TJ said.   
  
Andros listened to the others conversing. Alpha touched his shoulder. "Come on Andros. Let's go put that ointment in your eyes."   
  
Both Tatem and Ashley followed them. Tatem looked at Ashley curiously.   
  
TJ sighed. "That should be interesting."   
  
"What should?" Carlilla asked.   
  
"That. Ashley really likes Andros. She knows Tatem is Andros's girlfriend." TJ answered.   
  
"Funny Andros never mentioned anything." Kael said.   
  
"He'll have to now." Carlos said.   
  
* * *  
Two days later Andros was walking around the halls with the aid of the wall. He still didn't have his eyesight at full but was close enough to it that he didn't need someone to help him. He bumped into Tatem. "Hey Tatem." He said.   
  
"Hi Andros. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.   
  
"Sure. Andros said and they walked to Andros's room. "What is it?"   
  
"Andros I've been on the ship for two days and I've been getting strange looks from the new Astro Rangers."   
  
"Tatem-"   
  
"No let me finish Andros. I asked Zhane about it and he told me about you and Ashley. Andros why didn't you tell me?" She asked.   
  
"I was scared." Andros admitted.   
  
"You can tell me anything Andros. No matter what it is."   
  
"I know." Andros said in a quiet voice.   
  
"Do you still love me Andros?" She asked.   
  
"I don't know." Andros said.   
  
"Let me know when you do." She said and walked out of the room.   
  
Andros lay down on his bed in deep thought. "Do I love her?" He wondered.   
  
Where did we go wrong  
I thought that we were supposed to make it  
Where did we go wrong  
How could life give us love, then take it away  
  
Alone again today  
Remembering when  
  
We were a brand new morning  
We weren't afraid to feel  
All that we asked was somewhere to hide  
  
And baby, remember the things we needed  
The summers and the winters and springs we needed  
The feeling we would fly and on wings we needed to share  
  
Then where did we go wrong  
And isn't time supposed to heal me?  
Where did we go wrong  
And can a part of you still feel me  
As much as yesterday  
A touch a world away  
We were the time of Crystal  
Shining for love to see  
Both of us gave the things we receive  
  
We were like hungry people  
As I gave to you so you gave to me  
Believing in our love 'cause we love the things we believe  
  
Baby, remember the dreams we needed  
The nights we couldn't sleep and these dreams we needed  
So we could find the time for what it seems we needed to say  
  
But where did we go wrong  
I thought that we were supposed to make it  
Where did we go wrong  
How could life give us love, then take it away  
  
Where did we go wrong  
I thought that we were supposed to make it  
Where did we go wrong  
Where did we go wrong  
Where did we go wrong  
Where did we go wrong  
That's what Andros wanted to know. Did thinking his one true love was dead cause him not to love her anymore? 'Oh Tatem I loved you till the end and never got over losing you.' Why can't I say that now? Andros wondered.   
  
Then there was Ashley. She had helped him through all of the things he was going through. Never wanted to know why he kept shutting her out. 'Do I love her?' He wondered.   
  
Andros got up deciding he knew what he wanted. He walked down the hallway slowly. He saw Tatem working with Alore. "Tatem can I talk to you?" He asked.   
  
"Sure Andros. I'll be right back Alore." She followed Andros to a quiet corner.   
  
"Tatem--"   
  
"Don't Andros. I know you love her. You don't even have to make a choice Andros. I wasn't going to tell you this because I know you don't need more sadness while your regaining your eyesight but we're leaving. But what I want Andros is for us to be as close as we've always been. We never needed to be going out to be as good of friends as we are. And I hope that never changes." Tatem said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I do love you Tatem but not in the way I used to. I don't want you to go." Andros said.   
  
"Andros we're no good for you guys here. We're leaving to help the rebels. Zhane said they could use some help. Friends?" Tatem asked sticking out her hand.   
  
Andros took it and drew her into a hug. "The best. I'm going to miss you so much Tatem. Keep in touch okay?"   
  
"Always. Don't mess up with Ashley because if you do I'll have to kick your butt. She seems like a nice girl." Tatem said.   
  
"I won't." Andros said. "Do you mind if I go find her?"   
  
"Not at all." Tatem said. Andros started to walk away. "Andros?"   
  
"Yeah?" He turned around.   
  
"You'll always mean so much to me." She said.   
  
"As do you." Andros said leaving quickly to find Ashley. He found her in the Rec. Room. "Ashley can I talk to you for a second?" Ashley nodded and followed him into a quiet area.   
  
"Look Andros. I know Tatem's your girlfriend. I will completely understand if you want to be with her." Ashley said quickly.   
  
"Ashley, Tatem and I broke up. We no longer shared what we had shared. She's going with Alore, Kael, and Carlilla to help the rebels." Andros said.   
  
"I'm sorry." Ashley said quietly.   
  
"It's a mutual breaking up don't be sorry." Andros said. He smiled at her and said, "Some one else has captured my heart."   
  
Ashley almost melted at the sound of those words.   
  
* * *  
The next day Tatem, Alore, Carlilla, and Kael were getting ready to go help the rebels.   
  
Alore was talking to TJ. "Keep good care of those powers or I'll come back and let you have it." He said smiling.   
  
Carlilla and Cassie had gotten to know each other very well the last couple of days and were hugging and crying and saying goodbye. "Come back soon Carlilla so Ashley and I can show you the mall." Cassie said.   
  
"Mall?" Cassie and Ashley exchanged meaningful looks.   
  
"Don't worry we'll give you the grand tour." Ashley said.   
  
Kael was talking to Zhane. "It looks like you and Andros don't need us and are taking good care of the MEGA ship. Don't change that." He mock threatened Zhane.   
  
Tatem was looking at Andros and Ashley. "Ashley take good care of Andros or I will have to beat you up. He means a lot to me." She said giving Ashley a hug. Then she turned to her ex-boyfriend. "Take care Andros I'll miss you." She said hugging him.   
  
They were gone in a flash of light.   
  
The end   
  
That's it. I was motivated by Power Rangers in Space episode "From Out of Nowhere." The song in the fanfic is "Where Did We Go Wrong?" By Diana Ross. Email me with your thoughts on the fanfic at Willow@grrtech.com.   
  
  
  



End file.
